Salvador Ventura
Salvador Ventura is the titular protagonist of Sibling Rivalries: Salvador V's Adventures, and also appears as a supporting protagonist in Sibling Rivalries, a minor character in Cletus Comics, a supporting character in Sibling Rivalries: Vancouver Stories, and one of the three protagonists of Sibling Rivalries: The Introduction. Salvador was born in Mexico City, Mexico in 2000, and moved to Vancouver, Canada in late 2001, when he was only one year old. In 2013, he and his mother have moved once again to Green Bay, Wisconsin, the setting of Sibling Rivalries. Events of "Sibling Rivalries: Vancouver Stories" In 2011, at age 11, Salvador has already befriended the protagonist, Jason Parker, and has also started playing on the local soccer team. When Jason is walking to the Vancouver Football Field, the two say hi to eachother, but then Salvador falls down. Jason chuckles and remarks Salvador never had good balance. Throughout the comic, like the McReary Family, he plays a supporting role, as he is seen watching all of Jason's football games. At the championship game, after the Vancouver Vultures win, Salvador and Packie congradulate Jason on helping them win and also returning after a long time of not playing football. Parker thanks the two of them, and thanks them for supporting him throughout the season. During the championship game, Salvador shows jealousy, as everyone cheers for Jason, and he says maybe he should also become the popular kid, which foreshadows the events of Salvador Real's Adventures. Events of "Sibling Rivalries: Salvador V's Adventures" Following the events of Jason Parker's adventure, Salvador (circa 12) has become a very popular kid in Vancouver, Canada. He and his best friends Eduardo Tena and Claude, love their popularity, but they must defend it when Armando Vasquez, allied with Braulio Gullien Samaguey, try to take it away. By the end, the trio, along with Braulio, are back on top, and they think about moving to Wisconsin soon. Events of "Sibling Rivalries" In late October, Salvador sticks to his plans and moves to Wisconsin. In his first appearence, he is depicted as a very sarcastic and rude person. He meets the McReary family, and invites them into his haunted house. When they come out, Packie decides to befriend Salvador. In the series, Salvador, like Angel Chacon, noticably changes how he acts a lot. In Roommates, he acts a little dumb, asking why Packie has a girl in "a boy's room". He also seems to have a crush on Kate. In The Football Faker, he is seen as very unpopular, as no one listens to what he has to say (which contrasts from him in SR: SVA). In Happy New Year!, Salvador now acts like how he does in SR: SVA, smart, unsarcastic, and popular again. He also introduces Packie to a noticably aged Eduardo and Claude (who dosen't look any older). He starts to date Kate after she breaks up with her boyfriend, but in Season 4, she and Salvador break up and she starts dating Mark again. Differences between SR: SVA and SR * Salvador appears to be unpopular in his first few series appearances, but he was very popular in 2012. * Salvador's freckles are visible in SR: SVA, but they are only visible in the SR comic The McRearys' Halloween Special!. They return in The Next Chapter, however. * His hair is shorter in SR. * The most notable difference is his clothes: **In SR: SVA he wears a sleeved t-shirt with the number 20 on the right. **In SR he wears a striped v-neck with white sleeves. **In Cletus Comics, his look is almost the same as in SR, only instead of the striped v-neck, it is all black. ***Salvador's pants remain unchanged in all his appearances, just basic uncolored jeans (although his artwork reveals they are black), like other characters. Trivia * Although Salvador is pretty intelligent in the pre-series, several comics in the main series (such as "Roommates" and "House Party") portray him as a dim-witted character. * Salvador is one of the only five characters besides the five McReary siblings to appear in Sibling Rivalries, Sibling Rivalries: Salvador V's Adventures, Sibling Rivalries: Vancouver Stories, and Sibling Rivalries: The Introduction, the other four being Eduardo Tena, Claude, Pablo Torres, and Jason Parker (although Jason's appearance in the main series was non-canon). * He sometimes calls Eduardo "E.T", and Pablo "P.T Flea", a reference to the alien E.T. from E.T the Extra-Terresstial and P.T. Flea from A Bug's Life, respectively. **He may have given Pablo his nickname because he is short. The reason why he calls Eduardo E.T. is unknown. * As seen in SR: VS and SR: SVA, he falls a lot while playing soccer, showing he may not have good balance. This was pointed out by Jason Parker in the beginning of VS. * Salvador is quite "armed" in SR: SVA, as he has a water gun (that looks like a Pistol), a Super Soaker (that takes the appearance of the Franchi SPAS-12, and finally, a paintball rifle that takes the appearance of the M4. **The SPAS-12 style Super Soaker is quite odd, since the SPAS-12 was discontinued in 2000, and the story is set in 2012, twelve years later. * Up until "Best Frenemies" in 2016, Salvador was the only protagonist of the Sibling Rivalries franchise to not have a sibling. Packie has four siblings, and Jason has one baby sister. * Salvador is the oldest of the three SR protagonists, although he is born in 2000 like Jason Parker, Salvador was born on October 27, while Jason was born November 5, which makes Salvador slightly older than Jason. Patrick McReary was born January 8, 2002, making Packie the youngest out of the three, and Jason being the second oldest. Despite this, Salvador is not actually the oldest protagonist of the entire DR4L Comic Universe; that position goes to Cletus, who was born on June 7, 1981. * Salvador is the youngest of both of his step-brothers (Eduardo and Claude). * Salvador is the only one of the three Sibling Rivalries franchise protagonists who was not mentioned in Turner's Second Chance. Packie made a cameo at the beginning of the story, and although he does not appear again, he plays a key role in the storyline. Jason Parker reappears and plays a supporting role in the comic. * Salvador is drawn with freckles like he appeared in the prequels starting with Season 6. ;Sibling Rivalries Pre-Series * Sibling Rivalries: Vancouver Stories * Sibling Rivalries: Salvador Real's Adventures * Sibling Rivalries: The Introduction ;Sibling Rivalries Main Series He appears in some form in every comic of the series since his first appearance in the Season 2 comic "The McRearys' Halloween Special!", except for the following five comics: * The Step-Cousins Wilson (Season 4) * The Amnesia Act of 2015 (Season 4) * A Christmas Story (Season 5; he is mentioned, however) * Uncle Cameron Moves In (Season 5) * Great Balls of Paint (Season 6) Total Number of Series Appearances: 32 Other Appearances ;Cletus Comics * When the N.O.O.S.E Attack! (appears in flashback) Navigation Appearances Category:Sibling Rivalries Category:Characters Category:SR characters that reappear in SRA